The present invention relates to an iron-type golf club head, more particularly to a structure for a face plate and a main unit capable of realizing a favorable soft impact feeling.
Iron-type golf club heads made of carbon steels are appreciated by many golfers, especially professional golfers and advanced golfers because of the soft impact feeling and the controllability of the ball at impact. The professional golfers and advanced golfers have an ability to control or adjust the direction of the club head in a moment of contact between the ball and the club face. Such contacting time is very short, but when compared with the club heads made of stainless steels, it is longer, therefore, it is easier to adjust the club head towards the intended direction and ball trajectory.
In the Japanese utility model application publication No. JP-U-6-471 (published on 11 Jan. 1994), there is disclosed a golf club head composed of a face part made of a hard steel containing more than 0.3 wt % of carbon and a main body which is a casting of a soft steel containing less than 0.3 wt % of carbon. In this structure, there is a tendency that the club face becomes hard and the main body becomes softer. Therefore, the soft impact feeling is impaired. Further, the main body with which the hosel is integrally formed, tends to be deformed during use and as a result the loft angle and lie angle get out of order.